When We Bleed, We Bleed The Same
by SecretSparrowTodd
Summary: After the Ripper case, Inspector Abberline goes horrifically downhill. He drinks, does drugs and gambles. But when he finds out his latest lady acquantance is his stalker, let alone undead, he changes his life drastically. No one could have predicted what lay in wait for him, in the shadows out there. Abberline/OC. Don't like vampires? Don't come near! Title inspired by Muse.


**Hello, Welcome to my first **_**From Hell**_** fanfic. I thought I'd have a go writing one for this, since I've read too many happy, "lovey" Fred/OC stories. Although this one is "lovey" it's... dark rather than fluffy. Enjoy :)**

**Warning ~ Supernatural Activity is contained throughout this story... Don't like vampires? Flee now! XD **

**Also, if you don't like my OC that's ok... Just don't read this xDD**

**This takes place just after The Ripper is caught, and Fred has NOT committed suicide (there would be no story if he had xD)**

**Reviews = More Chapters **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Abandoned**

Fred Abberline was her latest victim.

Besides his investigative job, he didn't seem to do much, apart from visiting some illegal Chinese Opium den - He seemed to get away with going there just on the fact that he was a top inspector.

However, other than being alone most of the time; With no family or associates living with him like the rest of her deceased victims, Abberline was exquisitely good looking. As she followed him around, she noticed how many females in society decided to flirt, blush and giggle whenever he... _looked _at them.

She had been secretly observing him for almost two months now, and was just about to strike him rather soon. She could've struck him earlier, and she _should have_; As a consequence of how late her kill was going to be, her eyes were sore, circles of bruised skin around each eye, her blue eyes had faded to a dead, lifeless clear grey, iris rimmed with a deep scarlet. Her temper was simmering in her swollen veins, so she was easily bothered by the slightest thing. Her life was a spiral, which was confusing at times, but most of the time just maddening.

Aside all of these notes, it was unobvious that she was different from any other "normal" Victorian woman.

She didn't wear dresses or extremely tight corsets; she was controversial and wore pinstriped trousers, with a waistcoat, tie and jacket to match. It was not only a feminist statement, but it was also a warning; _back off._

She didn't have dreams of marrying a prince, or having children; She lusted after a thrill from killing, socializing with other creatures like her... and finally, the thing she lusted after the most, was someone to satisfy her needs... These were things no one dared to ask her about... No one actually knew what she _needed..._

All of these reasons were why she'd been allocated Abberline. Yes, she'd been paid to be rid of him by an unknown client from her employer, yet she still got some life out of it.

She wasn't innocent, weak or nitty.

She never told white lies or kept untrue promises.

What she craved, was being the opposite to everyone else, which she always got a kick out of.

The biggest difference to her and everyone else was, that she in fact wasn't _human. _She was one of the unknown's from the Undead Immortals. It was a secret association that operated over the whole of the world, committing murders, assassinations and crime related activities.

Her employer was one of many in the corporation, and had sent her to the East of London to be rid of Abberline... So her first job was to study him, and find out as much as she could. And to be honest, she wanted this mission to be done and over with as soon as possible, she'd spent far too long on this case already.

If she had a genuine talk with someone and she told them all about her career, they'd just laugh in her face, call her she was a dum-dum misfit and move her on. So she had sworn to herself never tell a soul. And so far, after five years in the business, it'd been going well for her.

London was her own area, her own territory that she owned within the Undead world. She just had to keep an eye out for bad humans or bad undead beings misbehaving, then she'd go out and do the deed of ridding them. The population was already decreasing slowly... Killing without a trace was a fine art now, good thing she could actually do it.

* * *

**24 March, ****1891**

It was just over a month since the last murder (connected to the Ripper) had occurred.

It was also the second month that she'd been watching Abberline.

She found him odd, yet beautiful - Maybe that's why she'd been prolonging his death to a later date, just to look at him and let him intoxicate her in his living being.

Her thoughts on him dispersed as she looked over the top of the paper she was "reading". Abberline was walking past the cafe where she was, looking awful. He was shaking slightly and keeping his head low, just looking at his feet as he swiftly sauntered to his destination.

She frowned, he really _did _look terrible. Clearly these were the after effects of his Opium withdrawal symptoms, he hadn't been to the den for a few days. Yet his shaky, uncaring and selfish state could give her the perfect opportunity to...

_No. You have to find out where he is going._

"Penny f'the tea, Miss," a voice called, sounding farther away than it actually was. She blinked, eyes tearing reluctantly away from her victim who had hurried further away.

She lowered the newspaper silently, taking out the appropriate change for the tea, without a single word. Her cold, icy fingers dropped the coin into his hand, her eyes still fixed on Abberline.

"Th-Thank you Miss," the cafe's employee replied, frowning as he lifted up her full cup of tea into his hands. "Erm... You 'aven't touched a drop of this, ma'am... Do you wanna drink th-"

"You are most welcome." she whispered, sitting stiffly as she scanned her eyes for Abberline.

_Shit. _He'd gone out of sight.

The employee watched with horror as she stood up, still looking towards the area in which he'd disappeared and she started to jog over the patio-like floor, onto the cobbled street from where she'd been seated, about a second ago.

She soon formed a sprint, purposely not using her light-speed transportation as she would attract unwanted attention... After all it was just after sunset and there were a lot of citizens walking around - Someone would notice.

The sky had red-pink glow, as the sun was still sinking lower to the ground. As a consequence, the usually dark alleyways were actually well lit, and not so daunting to go down.

She spotted the Inspector at the end of one to her right and shot after him, being careful not slip on the wet, slimy ground as it hard rained earlier. She quickly came to the end of it, peeking around the edge of a building's stonework, grey eyes widening as she saw his shadowy figure exiting the end of a smaller gap in between two establishments.

She rolled her eyes_, 'Bloody wild goose chase'_

She retraced his steps, making sure there was a good seven seconds before she did, making sure that he wasn't wanting to come back down the small short cut again.

She squinted her eyes, trying to work out where she was. Yes, she knew she was in the East of London, on the outskirts of Whitechapel, or along those lines anyway. He'd led her to a district with a large community of large houses and rented apartments. It was quite flash to be honest... So why was _he _there?

Abberline trailed up some steps to the nearest house, straightening himself before knocking on the door.

She widened her eyes even more when the door opened.

She knew her chance had been missed.

* * *

"Fred?! What do you think you're doing here at this time?"

"I'm sorry Godley, I can't do it." he replied, looking at him sadly. "I've tried. Really, I 'ave. I _need _to go back there."

Godley frowned and shook his head.

"You don't. If you do, that's the end of your career."

"I know."

"If you have no career, you have no money. So you won't be able to even go there."

"I _know." _Fred pressed, looking at him through annoyed, frustrated, dark eyes.

Fred sighed, "I can't go 'ome. My landlord's making me redundant in two weeks, and if I go 'ome smelling of gin and opium, I'll be out even earlier."

Godley opened the door wider, shaking his head in sympathy.

"I'm sorry Fred. I can't let you come in. I would but... As it's time off I've got the family around. The last thing they want is -"

"An unwanted guest that brings a depressing mood on all of family," Fred finished, eyes dropping hopelessly to the ground. "It's alrigh' I understand Peter. I'll find somewhere else t'stay tonight."

"Fred -"

He waved his hands and shook his head.

"No, you 'ave a nice night."

He turned and slumped himself down the stairs, not bothering to say goodbye to his colleague.

"Fred!"

He paused, looking back at Godley from the second step.

"Be careful."

He frowned and nodded, head turning back to face forwards as he climbed back down the stairs. He heard the door shut as he slowly walked over the cobbles, back towards the alleyway he'd come from.

Where should he go now? Godley's was occupied. His own home wasn't an option tonight, with his landlord hanging about - He was literally out on the streets.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he entered the alleyway, cursing under his breath.

He stopped when he was half way in, slumping himself against the wall, letting himself slide down it into a sitting position.

He'd never been in a personal predicament like this before, and he just couldn't really understand what he should do. His brain ached from just thinking about it. He closed his eyes and tucked his legs up to his chest, fatigue flooding over him.

"Are you alright down there?" an airy feminine voice sounded, a sound of scarping following that. He opened his eyes and looked to his left, finding a strange looking woman of no more than twenty five slumped next to him. He hadn't seen her here before... When had she gotten there?!

"Sorry, did I startle you?" she said, laughing at his astonishment.

He shook his head, "N-No. I just... didn't see you 'ere before."

She smirked, attracting his eyes to her lips.

Her mouth was painted a deep cherry, and shined when she smirked. Her skin was snowflake-like: extremely pale, yet delicate. Her eyes were a clear, silvery grey, and her hair was a light platinum blonde; It was almost white.

"I don't believe that we've met?" he said quietly, still trying to take in her surreal, different appearance.

"Forgive me, I should've introduced myself," she paused, laughing as he studied her again, mesmerized by her. "My name is Pandora."

His eyes widened, "Pandora? Like Pandora's Box?!"

Her eyebrows lifted up when he said this, as if she was surprised.

"You read? Well, that's a first. None of the other's had a good taste in books..."

He frowned, "_Others_? What others?"

She sighed, "Nothing. It doesn't matter. And you're name?"

He held out a hand towards her.

"Abberline. Frederick Abberline."

She cautiously placed her hand against his, cold hand meeting warm hand. He gasped when he felt the coldness of her skin, yet didn't dwell on it.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir. Now, come on. You didn't answer my question."

"Oh? Oh yeah, I'm fine down 'ere thanks."

"Are you?" Pandora whispered, face extremely close to his. "Don't you have a place to go to, you know, like a family or friend's place?"

He shook his head, taking in a shuddery breath.

"No."

"You could come with me. I-I could find some space for you to sleep the night."

Shit. Why had she said that?! She was supposed to be killing him now! Not offering a nice cosy vampire lair to relax in! What the hell was Abberline _doing _to her?!

"No," Fred said again, sighing. "I couldn't do that. I don't even know you for god's sake. And it wouldn't be fair on you either."

Damn. He really wanted to take her offer. She was odd, yes. But he felt like he wanted to know more about Pandora, like why she was so deathly pale and why she seemed to be wearing male clothing... Fuck! He should have said yes!

"Are you sure? You'll freeze out here."

"Hmm, that's true," he replied, finally coming to accept that he would just have to go along with her offer. "Very well. I s'pose I can't hang around 'ere all night. Thank you."

Fred stood up, their hands touching lightly again as he helped her up from the floor.

She smirked, taking him by surprise when she kept hold on his hand.

"Come," she whispered. "It's not far away..."

* * *

**Yay! You got to the end. Thank you! Now all you have to do, for a 2nd chapter, is to review. What do you think of my OC? I would love to hear what your thought are. Thanks for reading again!**

**SecretSparrowTodd ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing!x**


End file.
